linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
The manipulation of the world’s ley lines, commonly known as “magic,” is one of the most powerful skills that can be learned by mortals. A gift from Arvaella, it is passed on from one generation to the next, with new spells being added each time, with users ranging from wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, and even bards -- all of them collectively known as magicians (technically speaking, the spells of clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers are not magic, as they do not directly manipulate the ley lines). Now, halfway between a science and an art, magic stands in, through, and around the world. ' ' Arvaella All that exists exudes an energy, constantly reaching out for other beings to connect to on some level. Originally, this energy threatened to consume the world in chaos. For this reason, Arvaella created a order within this energy. She erected a pillar of energy in the center of the material plane. This pillar drew in this energy and “processed” it, turning it into organized threads of energy called ley lines. ' ' Some of these threads keep relatively stable locations through the world, even reaching into the Outer Abyss, where realms beyond the material float with the Ancient Ones. These are called major lines, while another type are called minor lines. These threads move with the beings they emulate from; people, animals, plants, even stones. Mortals like the Others learned to manipulate these lines, using the minor lines from themselves to reach out, seek connection, and use the lines connected to others to produce incredible effects. ' ' When the elves sought to overthrow the Others, Arvaella smiled on them. She taught them to hone their lines even further, using words, gestures, and symbols to more accurately create one effect over and over, giving them an edge against their overlords. Ever since then, Arvaella has watched mortals with great interest and love, fascinated by what they were able to accomplish with what she had given them. ' ' Spells By now, there isn’t a known magician who can perform magic without spells – the tools used to manipulate ley energy. Most spells include an incantation; words to guide the energy to produce the desired effect. Some spells require more general, broad guidelines, whether in addition to or instead of words of power. Finally, some spells require the caster to be in a certain mental state to be cast safely. Certain materials or items, such as wands or crystal balls, can bring a caster into this state, and are used by casters as a final component to various spells. ' ' There are also material components which are used to ascribe value to certain magical effects. Not much is understood about why, but items like gemstones and precious metals are very powerful conductors of ley energy and are especially useful for cementing ley lines into patterns for more permanent effects. It is theorized that just as they are able to refract light, they are able to refine the energy of the ley lines. This theory has led some to believe that the pillar created by Arvaella is made of perfectly cut gemstones. ' ' Schools When manipulating ley lines, there are various changes that can be made. Each type of manipulation with the lines can have various effects on the material world. Abjuration When ley lines are bundled close together, they can create semi-physical barriers. This can be used by an abjurer to protect themselves or others. In addition, an abjurer can “reset” patterns in the ley lines created by other schools. These patterns are used to create lasting, even permanent effects. By bundling the lines closely together, and then suddenly releasing them, abjurers can make the ley lines “forget” the pattern they were put in. ' ' Conjuration The major lines are powerful enough that they can easily be turned into pathways for beings from the worlds residing deep within the abyss. Conjuration magic pulls these things into the material world, leading to the sudden appearance of anything from a stone to an elemental. Conjurers should beware, however, that sometimes, these paths are not as selective as one might like. Many inexperienced and arrogant conjurers have died because they were not careful enough about what they summoned forth to aid them. ' ' Divination Ley line pathways are not only used for objects – they can also bring knowledge to a studious caster. This magic can be used to ask alien beings questions, or simply to look through a wall. The diviner, like the conjurer, reaches out for a connection within the world. The diviner also faces dangers similar to the conjurer – sometimes, the informational roads of the diviner can be used in both directions, leading to the caster giving knowledge of themselves to unknown beings. ' ' Enchantment All beings, whether they know it or not, reach out for connection. Living things, especially, seek a connection of minds with others like them. Enchanters use this unconscious desire of the soul to their advantage, connecting their minds to others’, and manipulating the ley lines around and within them. In this way, enchanters can warp the thoughts and feelings of those around them with ease. ' ' Evocation Evocers are generally the magic users with the most innate power. They’re soul’s desire for connection draws power in from all of creation, and they use the minor lines emanating from themselves to create various material effects. The biggest danger for an evoker is that their magic draws out aspects of themselves for their spells. This can lead to their personalities (and even their souls themselves) becoming exaggerated, potentially warped versions of themselves. ' ' Illusion While other schools push and pull the ley lines to create their desired effects, illusionists are more subtle, weaving delicate patterns with ley lines in order to create sensory effects. Unlike abjuration magic, this technique is unable to impact the physical; the connections and patterns imprinted into the ley lines are too delicate to withstand physical contact. Illusionists must be crafty, therefore, using the people, places, and things that they create seem real just long enough to distract a foe, or to convince them of something. ' ' Necromancy While all things in existence reach out for magical connection, the energy exuded from living (and ex-living) things is different from that of objects such as stones and rivers. Necromancers specialize in carefully restructuring these unique threads and reintroducing them into the subject. The effects of such re patterning include the disruption of life and the faculties of life, and even creating a facsimile of life – creating undead minions for the caster. ' ' Transmutation By connecting themselves to two different objects by way of their minor lines, a transmuter can augment the essence of one to make it more like the other. The implications of this magic are nearly infinite. These casters are able to strengthen their allies and weaken their enemies, as well as create tools and supplies, and to change their appearance. Moving energies through yourself, however, can warp a caster’s sense of self, transforming them just as they do others.